Le cambrioleur du 221B (Saison 2)
by Ascleme
Summary: Le dangereux criminel enfin emprisonné, Sherlock et John reprennent leurs enquêtes. Cependant, une connaissance du célèbre détective va lui présenter un tout nouveau client... Ainsi qu'un nouvel ennemi ! Bien qu'ils se soient promis de ne plus rien se dérober, la tentation est trop forte. Surtout quand une étrange révélation risquera de tout faire changer entre les amants. JOHNLOCK
1. Saison 2 Jours 1 à 4 : Pilot

Un ÉNORME merci pour votre présence, chers lecteurs (et lectrices !)  
Voici donc ce nouveau chapitre, ce nouveau "pilot" de saison. Il a été inspiré par une nouvelle de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

En espérant que cela vous plaira, car c'est sans doute un de mes chapitres favoris.

Soyez attentifs... Et rendez vous en note de fin de chapitre !

**SPOILERS SAISON 2**

**CETTE FICTION EST LA SUITE DIRECTE DU CAMBRIOLEUR DU 221B [SAISON 1]  
JE VOUS INVITE GRANDEMENT A LA LIRE.**

**SINON, LES REGLES DU JEU SERONT EXPLIQUÉES EN FIN DE CHAPITRE.**

* * *

**ooO Le Cambrioleur du 221B Ooo**

**\- Jours 1 à 4-**

Quand Sherlock posa sa lourde valise sur le pallier du 221B Baker Street, il se dit qu'il était enfin chez lui. Il frappa à la porte, laissant apparaître une Mrs. Hudson hors de contrôle, bien trop heureuse de retrouver son locataire préféré. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils étaient partis. L'appartement avait été nettoyé de fonds en combles, et dieu merci, la chambre de John avait été totalement remise à neuf. Baskerville avait été éprouvante pour les deux amis, et John n'en était pas sorti indemne. Sherlock devait plaider coupable, il avait participé à toute cette folie. Mais au moins, il avait pu comprendre ce qui se passait réellement là bas. Le détective soupira, avant de se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil. Celui d'en face était désespérément vide. John n'était pas rentré avec lui. Cette idée lui faisait mal, mais les faits étaient là.

_« Sherlock ?_ Demanda doucement Mrs. Hudson. _Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_\- Avez-vous déjà eu l'impression de perdre quelqu'un ?_

_\- On ne perd pas quelqu'un. On ne perd que les objets. »_

Mrs. Hudson adressa un sourire radieux à Sherlock, qui s'empara de son téléphone portable. Aucun message, mais au moins les mails se bousculaient. Il avait des tonnes d'affaires à résoudre, son absence n'avait pas été sans conséquence. Un léger bruit attira son attention, et il se rappela avec un certain dépit qu'il avait emmené un souvenir de Baskerville, malgré les protestations de John. BlueBell s'agitait dans sa cage, renversant graines et bol d'eau. Mrs. Hudson adorait déjà le petit animal. Elle ne l'avait sans doute pas encore vu dans la pénombre. La mère de la petite propriétaire de l'animal avait refusé que le lapin lui soit rendu, elle ne connaissait pas les effets à long terme de ses expériences. Sherlock s'était donc empressé de l'embarquer, décision qu'il regretta très rapidement en se rendant compte que ce genre de bestiole avait besoin de se nourrir en permanence.

_« Tu devrais t'appeler GreenBell, _dit Sherlock à l'adresse du lapin. »

Mrs. Hudson pouffa de rire en caressant la fourrure du lapin, sans comprendre l'intérêt de ce nouveau surnom.

_« Où est John ? _

_\- Pardon ?_ Bredouilla Sherlock, tiré de ses pensées. _John ? Il... Il est resté avec sa famille. »_

En vérité, John n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Sherlock avait insisté pour qu'il reste là bas. Les dossiers et son implication dans les suicides de l'armée britannique avaient eu le don de remuer l'esprit du détective. Il ne lui en voulait pas, il en était certain. A vrai dire, il se disait qu'il aurait fait de même. Mais John était en danger, et il voulait à tout prix le laver de ce passé douloureux. Moriarty était toujours là. Il avait été emprisonné, quelques heures. Puis relâché, faute de preuves... Ou de jurés assez courageux pour faire face au terrible criminel. Mais, curieusement, ce fou ne se manifestait plus. Était-il parti, lui aussi ? Sherlock n'en savait rien.

_« Sa famille, _murmura Mrs. Hudson._ J'ai quelque chose pour John, il me l'a demandé. _

_\- Qu'est-ce ? Je lui donnerai._

_\- Une nouvelle clef. Il a voulu que je change la serrure de sa chambre. Il ne se sentait pas en sécurité. »_

Mrs. Hudson jeta un regard lourd de sous entendu à Sherlock, avant d'afficher un sourire. Le détective pouvait lire dans ses yeux : elle savait. Elle savait pour lui et John. Elle avait toujours su. La clairvoyance de cette femme avait quelque chose d'incroyable, et même Sherlock serait incapable de faire de telles prédictions. Elle aurait fait des merveilles avec une boule de cristal et des gens trop crédules. A nouveau, Sherlock consulta sa messagerie. Aucune trace de John, et ce détail l'énervait. Non pas qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, mais il repensa avec une certaine émotion à la dernière nuit au goût d'interdit qu'ils avaient partagé. Il se mordit la lèvre discrètement, avant de s'emparer de la cage de BlueBell. Non, GreenBell. C'était mieux ainsi. Il la posa sur le bureau, à la place de l'ordinateur de John. Oui, la bestiole allait être bien là, le temps de trouver un nouveau propriétaire.

_« Les enquêtes vont reprendre,_ dit finalement Sherlock après un long silence. _Je dois payer le loyer._

_\- Dois-je vous rendre l'argent ? Dix ans de loyer... »_

Sherlock baissa les yeux. Oui, il avait donné cette somme à Mrs. Hudson, quand il avait prévu de rejoindre Moriarty. Il ne l'avait jamais réclamée en retour, en se disant que la femme en profiterait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il était loin de se douter qu'elle s'était procuré plusieurs armes à feu et tout un système de sécurité dans l'appartement. Elle en avait assez, de tous ces intrus chez elle !

_« Gardez-le. Je vais continuer à payer le loyer... Mais ne dites rien à John._

_\- Il vous manque ?_

_\- Atrocement._

_\- Alors pourquoi ne pas aller le saluer ? _Dit Mrs. Hudson en regardant par la fenêtre._ Un taxi vient de se garer en bas. »_

oOo

**Jour 1-1**

oOo

Sherlock se précipita en bas des escaliers, et il manqua de tomber dans les escaliers. Effectivement, un taxi attendait. Il distingua une silhouette immobile à l'intérieur, et il s'engouffra dans le véhicule sans la moindre hésitation. Il se rendit rapidement compte en se retrouvant face à une inconnue, aussi grande que John. Elle lui sourit avec une certaine nonchalance, avant d'ordonner au taxi de partir.

_« Ce n'est pas poli d'entrer dans un taxi déjà utilisé, _dit la femme avec un certain amusement.

_\- Je vous ai prise pour quelqu'un d'autre._

_\- Suis-je donc si commune ? Pourtant je me souviens de votre visage. »_

Sherlock marqua un arrêt, et il eut envie de se jeter en dehors du taxi. La couleur auburn de ses cheveux lui rappela de douloureux souvenirs, et sa joue le brûla instantanément. Cette femme, il l'avait croisée chez Irène Adler, dans une chemise blanche et une jupe noire. Elle avait été frappée, laissée inconsciente.

_« A en juger votre expression, vous me situez enfin._

_\- Je n'oublierai pas votre visage, _dit Sherlock en croisant ses longues jambes, _mais votre nom s'est échappé._

_\- Irène avait le don d'effacer les personnes qui l'entouraient. Radieuse. Belle. Intelligente. Qui pourrait faire le poids à côté de tout cela ? »_

La jeune femme semblait amère, mais elle indiqua l'adresse d'un bar au chauffeur du taxi. Celui-ci fit alors demi tour, conformément aux ordres. Elle dégrafa légèrement son chemisier vaporeux, sous le regard confus de Sherlock. Il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir. Mais à en juger son visage, elle avait dû beaucoup pleurer, et elle manquait de sommeil. Ses ongles avaient l'air négligés, dépourvus de verni. Un accro sur ses collants confirma les pensées du détective : depuis le départ d'Irène, elle n'avait plus trouvé d'emploi, du moins pas avec le même genre de patron.

_« Vous l'aimiez, Kate,_ dit Sherlock après un long moment de réflexion. _Vous étiez amoureuse d'Irène._

_\- Je n'étais pas la seule, loin de là. Je me trompe ?_

_\- Je l'ai aimée. Où allons nous ? _Demanda Sherlock en constant qu'ils s'éloignaient du centre ville.

_\- Quelqu'un veut absolument vous voir._

_\- Votre employeur ?_

_\- C'est le cas. Il arrivera demain matin à la première heure. Il vous a loué une chambre dans un hôtel proche du lieu de rendez-vous._

_\- Et vous êtes là pour me tenir compagnie ?_

_\- Je ne suis pas Irène. Mais disons cela ainsi. »_

Sherlock détourna soigneusement le regard, voyant où la jeune femme voulait en venir. Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent ensemble au bar. Le détective eut une pensée pour John, resté bien loin, avec sa sœur. Ce n'était pas le moment. Qui voulait le voir ? Il n'en savait rien, Kate refusait de le dire. Malgré son apparente douceur, elle restait incroyablement ferme. Quand elle tourna la tête, Sherlock aperçu une fine cicatrice dans le cou de la jeune femme. Sans doute un souvenir d'un jeu quelconque qui aurait mal tourné. En sirotant son verre, Sherlock se laissa bercer par un profond silence plus que bienvenu. John était si loin...

oOo

**Jour 1-2**

oOo

John appuya sa tête contre la vitre de son taxi. Sherlock et Harry s'étaient formellement opposés à son retour au 221B. Deux heures après le départ du détective, il s'était enfui, laissant une sœur absolument furieuse. Puis elle avait su. Elle avait su que Sherlock avait définitivement hanté son esprit. John avait eu de nombreux amours, il avait même frôlé le mariage. Dieu soit loué, il avait renoncé à ce projet fou en partant en guerre. Et de toute manière, Harry ne l'avait jamais aimée. Elle noua ses longs cheveux, avant de retourner à sa cuisine. Ils avaient passé trois jours chez elle, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, c'est qu'ils s'étaient trouvés. Ils se complétaient, peu importe le domaine. Son frère on le lui avait donné boiteux. Sherlock le lui avait rendu en parfait état, capable de courir des heures avec elle. Puis Harry était certaine que John avait eu une bonne influence sur Sherlock. Quand ils avaient débarqué chez elle, elle s'était presque attendu à abriter un homme lunatique et bizarre, mais doté d'une intelligence redoutable. Mais elle s'était lourdement trompée. Elle avait découvert un Sherlock rieur et protecteur. Harry soupira d'aise en découpant soigneusement ses légumes. Oui, le détective avait tout changé. Lui et ses affaires étaient devenus le principal sujet de conversation de son frère. Elle haussa les épaules, avant de tous les mettre dans une casserole.

Quand John frappa à la porte, il s'attendit à voir Sherlock. A la place, c'était Mrs. Hudson qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Elle tenait dans ses bras l'étrange lapin fluorescent, et son air sincèrement surpris étonna John.

_« Vous... Vous ne m'attendiez pas ?_ Demanda John en posant son sac de vêtements à terre.

_\- Je vous croyais parti avec Sherlock._

_\- Parti ? Non je... Qui est avec lui ? »_

Mrs. Hudson haussa les épaules, elle n'en savait strictement rien. A la place, elle invita John à regagner ses appartements. Elle lui montra les nouveaux meubles de sa chambre, et elle insista lourdement sur le fait qu'elle avait tout nettoyé. John souffla de soulagement en comprenant qu'il ne trouverait pas de sang ici. Il remarqua également une nouvelle serrure, et Mrs. Hudson s'empressa de lui donner une clef. Un côté était gravé « 221 » et l'autre simplement « 2 ». Il était simple de déduire qu'il y avait une seconde clef, et que Sherlock devait s'en être emparé depuis bien longtemps. Il attrapa son portable pour envoyer un message à Sherlock. Il avait voulu en envoyer plus tôt, mais à chaque fois il s'était ravisé, de peur que le détective devine qu'il était en route vers l'appartement.

_**Occupé ? JW**_

_**Je suis sur une affaire. La cliente est directement venue me chercher. SH**_

… _**Tu es rentré ? SH**_

_**J'en suis désolé. JW**_

_**Tu me manquais. JW**_

_**Rends toi utile, le frigo est vide. SH**_

John adressa un léger sourire à son téléphone en lisant la dernière réponse. Certes, Sherlock n'avait jamais été très démonstratif. C'était sa façon d'aimer.

_« J'emporte le lapin avec moi,_ dit Mrs. Hudson en caressant l'adorable bestiole. _Je ne pense pas que Sherlock soit capable de s'en occuper. »_

John étouffa un léger rire. Oui, il était enfin de retour chez lui. Quand il se retrouva enfin seul, il se décida à vérifier les chambres. Celle de Sherlock lui semblait être l'option la plus intéressante. Ce lit. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, et il dû se gifler mentalement pour ne pas se laisser submerger. Il s'allongea sur les draps frais, et sa tête heurta doucement la tête de lit. Il se retourna, et il constata qu'il se sentait minuscule dans ce lit si grand. Les pieds de Sherlock touchaient le bout du lit, et parfois à ses côté il passait pour un nain aux grands pieds. Il s'étira, et sa main toucha une petite table de chevet. Il se mordit la lèvre. Tous les deux, ils s'étaient promis de ne plus rien dérober. Mais là, c'était trop tentant ! John inspira profondément, avant d'ouvrir rapidement le petit tiroir. Ce qu'il y découvrit lui rappela avec une grande surprise le merveilleux magasin de broutilles chinoises. Cette affaire du banquier aveugle l'avait marqué jusqu'au fond de son âme. C'était un minuscule vase blanc, aux motifs bleus, fermé par un petit couvercle de porcelaine. John le secoua, et un tintement lui indiqua que le vase n'était pas vide.

_**Je pars faire les course dès que possible. JW**_

_**Tu n'aurais pas dû emporter BlueBell. JW**_

_**C'est GreenBell maintenant. Je suis dans un hôt**__**el de Threadneedle Street, rejoins moi. SH**_

_**Comment veux-tu que je fasse ? JW**_

_**Comment as-tu fais pour venir au 221B ? SH**_

John grogna de dépit. Il refusa, il devait se concentrer sur son travail en retard. Il reporta son attention sur le petite vase, et il glissa un doigt dedans. John laissa échapper un petit cri, quelque chose l'avait piqué. Il en extirpa une aiguille à coudre, un fil pendait à son extrémité. Tout au bout du fil, une petite perle orangée était accrochée. L'étiquette du prix avait été retirée. Sherlock avait dû l'acheter discrètement, après que la vendeuse ait proposé un petit chat pour amoureux. John souffla, avant de glisser le tout dans sa poche. Après tout, Sherlock était parti sans prévenir.

oOo

**Jour 2**

oOo

Sherlock se retourna dans son lit. L'hôtel était confortable, il n'avait pas à s'en plaindre. Ce qui l'irritait, c'est qu'il était seul, et il ne pouvait pas avoir un œil sur John. Peut être que Moriarty rôdait encore, mais il ne pouvait se focaliser dessus. Kate frappa à la porte, et cette fois elle était habillée d'une longue et somptueuse robe rouge. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un élégant chignon, piqué de quelques pierres sans doute précieuses. Cependant, ses pieds nus s'enfonçaient dans la moquette.

_« Votre employeur vous attend en bas._

_\- Il peut attendre un peu plus longtemps._

_\- Je ne pense pas, Monsieur Holmes, _dit Kate en détachant ses cheveux. _Il vous attend avec son carnet de chèques. _

_\- Le temps fait partie des rares choses qui ne s'achètent pas. »_

Kate esquissa un léger sourire, avant de quitter les lieux. Sherlock enfila son long manteau, et il en fouilla les poches avec application. Il y découvrit quelques feuilles, et il ne se souvenait pas les avoir mises ici. Il en déplia quelques unes, et il découvrit le papier à entête de l'hôpital où travaillait John. Puis soudain, tout s'éclaira. Le détective s'était emparé des feuilles auprès de John pour prendre quelques notes, mais jusque là, il ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'elles avaient été utilisées. Sur l'une d'entre elles, un croquis attira son attention. Sherlock souffla en reconnaissant son visage, très maladroitement taillé dans le papier. C'était lui, les yeux fermés, endormis. A en juger les tâches de café, John avait dû travailler dessus tard le soir. Sherlock replia le papier, et se promit de le rendre. Ou pas. Il y jeta un nouveau coup d'œil et il se promit de faire de même, avant de glisser le papier dans sa poche.

Sherlock donna ses chaussures à Kate, qui attendait patiemment à l'entrée d'un grand salon privé. Un homme attendait là, et lui portait d'élégants mocassins noirs. Le détective comprit tout de suite qu'il souffrait d'un étonnant complexe de supériorité... Ou un étrange fétichisme.

_« Monsieur Holmes !_ Dit l'homme en tendant la main.

_\- J'aimerai connaître le nom de mon client._

_\- Vous l'avez en face de vous. Alexander Holder. _

_\- Holder. Le célèbre banquier. Ceux pour qui j'enquête ont de bien tristes fins,_ dit Sherlock en se retournant pour jeter un coup d'œil à Kate. _Vous exercez à Londres. Pourquoi me faire venir ici ?_

_\- Cet hôtel m'appartient. »_

Kate apporta une mallette, et l'ouvrit devant Sherlock. Il y découvrit une somme considérable en liquide, ainsi qu'un chèque posé sur le sommet. Il était signé, mais il ne comportait aucun montant. Le détective comprit vite qu'il pourrait y mettre la somme de son choix.

_« Il m'arrive de prêter d'immenses sommes d'argent. Des millions,_ précisa Alexander. _Et je demande toujours un gage de bonne... Volonté en retour._

_\- Rien d'illégal, je suppose._

_\- Vos sarcasmes sont ils inclus dans vos tarifs ? »_

Sherlock secoua la tête, mais toute cette fortune ne l'intéressait pas. Il commençait à deviner ce qui l'attendait, et il serra son téléphone à l'intérieur de sa poche. Ce dernier vibra, sans doute un message de John. Tout contre, il sentit la feuille de papier plié. Il en caressa la douce surface, avant de se reprendre.

_« Cinquante millions de livres, prêtées à un client très influent. Voici ce qu'il m'a donné en guise de garantie. »_

Une jeune femme arriva, un coussin entre les mains. Ses pieds étaient nus eux aussi. Le coussin servait de support à une magnifique tiare, recouverte de diamants multicolores. Le plus gros d'entre eux était rose, bordé de jaunes plus petits. Cependant, quelque chose attira l'attention de Sherlock. Il manquait plusieurs pierres, blanches cette fois. A elles seules, les pierres manquantes devaient valoir au moins un million de livres.

_« Vous allez retrouver ces diamants,_ dit calmement Alexander. _Si jamais cela venait à se savoir, mon client de me remboursera pas mes cinquante millions._

_\- Des suspects ?_

_\- Une histoire plutôt. Cela s'est passé à Londres, dans un de mes appartements. _

_\- Combien de maîtresses ? _Coupa Sherlock en joignant ses longs doigts.

_\- Une pour chaque ville. Mais j'étais là pour mon fils, Arthur. Je dormais, j'ai entendu un grand fracas. Je suis arrivé, il avait la tiare entre les mains. Les pierres manquaient déjà._

_\- Tout accuse votre fils._

_\- C'est pour cela que je l'ai fait enfermer à Londres. Vous allez l'interroger, et lui faire avouer où sont les pierres. _

_\- J'enquête sur des meurtres, _dit Sherlock. _Pas sur la disparition de quelques atomes de carbone. »_

Sherlock se redressa, et tourna le dos au banquier. Kate se rapprocha, pour guider le détective vers le taxi qui l'attendait déjà dehors. Alexander lui emboîta le pas, forçant le détective à prendre la mallette. Ses doigts se refermèrent malgré lui sur la poignée.

_« Réfléchissez Monsieur Holmes. Cela pourrait avoir des conséquences regrettables. _

_\- Une menace ? _Dit Sherlock, tout en dominant de toute sa hauteur le banquier.

_\- Maintenant cela peut en devenir une. Réfléchissez. Recontactez moi, Kate vous indiquera comment. Passez une bonne journée Monsieur Holmes. Saluez votre frère de ma part, et dites lui que son boîtier est en sécurité. »_

La porte du taxi se referma sur Sherlock, et il démarra immédiatement. De quel boîtier pouvait-il parler ? Agacé, le détective s'empara de son téléphone. C'était bien John qui lui avait écrit plus tôt.

_**Les courses sont faites. Le thé coulera à flots. JW**_

_**Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Ce soir nous dînons. SH**_

_**Affaire bien payée ? JW**_

_**Frère à faire chanter. SH**_

oOo

**Jour 3-1**

oOo

Sherlock n'avait jamais envisagé la joie des retrouvailles. Mais c'était un fait, John était là, au 221B. Ils ne s'embrassèrent pas, mais ils partagèrent un thé brûlant et un café trop amer. Le silence était pesant, mais réconfortant. Au bout d'un long moment, Sherlock se décida enfin.

_« Tu dois repartir. Tu n'es pas en sécurité._

_\- Tu me fuis depuis que... Que Moran a été incarcéré,_ dit faiblement John en terminant son mug. _Je comprends pourquoi, mais par pitié, ne m'éloigne pas. »_

John se rapprocha de son ami, qui détourna soigneusement le regard. Il devait être trois heure du matin, et la fatigue se faisait sentir chez les deux hommes. Sherlock s'étira longuement, avant de se pencher vers John, les yeux à demi fermés.

_« Je t'avais demandé de rester là bas, j'avais mes raisons,_ annonça Sherlock. _Et tu y retourneras dès demain._

_\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection. Je sais me battre, j'ai une arme. Ne t'inquiète plus pour moi. »_

Sherlock secoua la tête, et John posa sa main sur sa joue anguleuse. Ce contact réconforta le détective. En vérité, le détective était terrifié. Terrifié à l'idée que Moriarty se venge et se décide à envoyer des représailles. Et cette fois, il ne se tromperait pas. Sherlock inspira profondément, avant de se rendre dans le canapé. John s'empressa de le rejoindre, et ses bras offrirent une agréable étreinte.

_« Es-tu toujours ainsi avec tes conquêtes ?_ Demanda Sherlock en savourant le contact.

_\- Oui_, dit John. _Question piège ?_

_\- Effectivement. Je dois aller voir Arthur Holder à la première heure ce matin. _

_\- Tu penses que c'est lui ? _

_\- Ce serait trop facile, _dit Sherlock en enlaçant la taille de John. _Non, je dois avoir sa version, et comprendre. Ces diamants sont sans doute déjà vendus depuis longtemps. Les retrouver sera plus difficile que de savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Je reste ici. Va dormir, tu viens avec moi tout à l'heure._

_\- Je dois aller travailler. _

_\- Un samedi ?_ Grommela Sherlock. _Non, non. Tu viens avec moi. »_

John croisa le regard de Sherlock, et il était inutile d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot avec le détective. Il haussa les épaules, avant de se relever. Il se pencha pour réclamer un baiser, qui électrisa sa peau. John gravit les escaliers, et il posa sa main sur la poignée de sa porte. Elle ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Quelques notes de violon montèrent à ses oreilles, et il décida que cette nuit, il dormira dans le lit de Sherlock. John repensa au petit vase qu'il avait dérobé. Certes il s'en voulait, mais le détective n'avait toujours rien remarqué. Il soupira, avant de s'installer confortablement. Le sommeil ne venait pas, il était trop tendu pour cela. Un livre attira son attention, posé sur le petit bureau de Sherlock. C'était un roman, à en juger l'écriture serrée. John déchiffra difficilement le titre « La Chartreuse de Parme ». Du français ? Il fronça les sourcils, depuis quand Sherlock lisait du français ? Il ouvrit une page au hasard, mais le tout était parfaitement illisible. Des mots étaient soulignés, d'autres surlignés. De nombreuses annotations noircissaient le bord des pages. Oui, le détective étudiait. Cette question n'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit de John. Combien de langues était-il capable de parler ? Le livre avait l'air très récent, malgré le fait que le texte soit ancien. Il constata amèrement qu'il ne comprenait pas grand chose. Puis John étouffa un petit rire, il avait décidé de rendre ce bouquin au détective le jour où il lui ferait une démonstration de ses talents.

oOo

**Jour 3-2**

oOo

Arthur Holder ne ressemblait absolument pas à son père. Son visage était rond, ses épaules étroites et sa démarche pataude. Il vivait dans un appartement à l'extérieur très chic, mais l'intérieur était laissé à l'abandon par son propriétaire pourtant riche. Sherlock le détaillait du regard, tandis que John restait en arrière.

_« Votre père m'a demandé d'enquêter sur la disparition de plusieurs diamants._

_\- Ce n'est pas moi, _grommela Arthur._ Je n'ai pas besoin de cet argent._

_\- La drogue et la prostitution payent bien._

_\- Comment ?_

_\- Vos avant bras. Ils sont couverts de bleus. Votre démarche laisse penser que vous souffrez d'une infection. Drogue et maladie. Votre père vous a déshérité il y a longtemps. Il est simple de déduire que vous avez trouvé un « nouveau » moyen de gagner votre vie. »_

Arthur secoua la tête avant de cacher ses manches. Oui, cet homme avait tout d'un junkie, et John se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas dangereux. Il se demanda également s'il n'était pas drogué en ce moment même. Ses pupilles dilatées et ses doigts crispés indiquaient qu'il venait de s'injecter quelque chose.

_« Ce n'est pas moi. J'ai assez de fric et d'emmerdes comme ça. _

_\- Pourquoi l'avoir prit dans vos mains alors ?_

_\- Je suis arrivé en même temps que le voleur. Il était habillé en noir, petit, agile. Quand il m'a vu, il a lâché la tiare et s'est barré par la fenêtre. Je l'ai ramassé, mon père est arrivé. Puis sa nièce et son mari. Elle est tombée dans les pommes et jure que c'est moi qui ai volé le tout._

_\- Un... Voleur ? _Dit John en frottant son front. _La maison était pourtant sécurisée._

_\- Vous n'aviez rien à faire là, s'il vous a déshérité,_ ajouta Sherlock.

_\- Vous êtes venus pour m'accuser ?_

_\- Pour comprendre. Vous n'êtes pas le voleur. »_

John se retourna vers Sherlock, aussi étonné qu'Arthur. Ce dernier rejeta sa tête en arrière, et son ventre s'agita de quelques soubresauts. Il devait avoir un peu abusé sur sa dernière injection, ce qui inquiéta le médecin.

_« Les pierres étaient toutes serties, et les crochets n'étaient pas abîmés. Il fallait une grande précision pour cela. Mais vous tremblez tellement que vous êtes incapable de viser correctement une veine. Trois tentatives pour en atteindre une. A quel point étiez vous drogué ce soir là ?_

_\- Assez pour avoir les tripes de retourner chez lui._

_\- La personne qui a fait ça est quelqu'un de très habile, qui connaît les lieux et les arrangements de votre père. Vous n'êtes qu'un raté à ses yeux, et il veut vous faire porter le chapeau. Vous faites un coupable idéal. Vous salissez le nom de votre famille, il vous fait emprisonner._

_\- Notre nom a toujours été sale, ça ne pouvait pas être pire. »_

Cette fois, Arthur ferma les yeux, un étrange sourire au visage. Ses doigts pianotaient sur le rebord de son fauteuil, et il ne tarda pas à s'endormir. John se tourna vers Sherlock, l'interrogeant du regard.

_« On devrait le surveiller,_ dit John. _Il est en overdose._

_\- Fais venir une ambulance et... Un dératiseur. »_

oOo

**Jour 4**

oOo

John comprit qu'il faisait tâche, dans cet étrange château. Certes il transpirait la richesse, mais les gens qui y vivaient, ainsi que les divers domestiques, avaient l'air très simples. Les peintures qui habillaient les murs n'avaient rien de prestigieux, et ressemblaient plus à un loisir du propriétaire des lieux.

_« Messieurs ? »_

John et Sherlock se retournèrent comme un seul homme. Une jeune femme les observait, très élégante dans un tailleur noir. Ses cheveux bruns étaient noués en une élégante tresse. Ses yeux étaient cernés, et elle était relativement petite. Sherlock se dit avec amusement que même John la dépassait.

_« Mademoiselle Holder, _dit Sherlock.

_\- Appelez moi Mary. »_

John eut un pâle sourire en entendant le prénom. C'était une très belle femme, il devait bien l'avouer. Cependant, son visage ne lui était pas inconnu. Il raya la pensée de sa tête en apprenant qu'elle était une brillante avocate. Mary emmena les deux hommes en direction de la cuisine.

_« Ce n'est pas votre château,_ dit pensivement Sherlock.

_\- C'est exact. Il a appartenu à mon père. Il est décédé il y a quelques années. J'ai hérité de cela ainsi que de la protection de mon oncle. _

_\- Le connaissiez vous avant cela ?_

_\- Quelques souvenirs de jeunesse. C'est moi qui suis venue à lui. »_

Sherlock marqua un arrêt face à une toile, qui représentait Mary Holder avec Alexander. Elle était très récente. Au fur et à mesure de sa visite, il découvrit de nombreuses toiles de la même sorte. Mais aucune pour retracer l'enfance de Mary. Cette dernière s'arrêta face à la grande porte qui menait aux jardins.

_« Mon père ne me portait pas dans son cœur. Quand il est mort, pauvre alcoolique qu'il était, il m'a confié ces terres. _

_\- Vous ne l'aimiez pas ? _Dit John en observant la longue étendue de pelouse.

_\- Il a toujours voulu avoir un fils. Une fille... Il m'a mise de côté. C'est pour cela que mon oncle ne me connaissait qu'à peine. Vous êtes venus pour la tiare ?_

_\- Oui, _dit Sherlock en rivant ses yeux dans ceux de Mary._ Vous savez quelque chose ?_

_\- Arthur a été prit la main dans le sac. Vous êtes détective, non ?_

_\- C'est le cas. Et il a été innocenté par mes soins._

_\- Votre jugement peut-il être mauvais ? Je me trompe rarement sur les personnes et leur caractère. Arthur a l'âme d'un voleur. Un égoïste joueur, drogué. Et pour couronner le tout il gère un bordel._

_\- J'avais cru comprendre. Vous vous êtes évanouie ?_

_\- Oui, _dit faiblement Mary_._ _J'ai eu un moment de faiblesse. »_

Tous s'approchèrent d'un immense étang à l'eau verdâtre. Des canards nageaient tranquillement, à peine dérangés par le vent qui se levait. Sherlock remarqua un homme allongé dans l'herbe, le sourire heureux.

_« Qui est-ce ? _Dit Sherlock en s'approchant.

_\- Oh. George, un ami de la famille, _dit froidement Mary. _Il est ici car mon oncle l'apprécie énormément._

_\- Vous ne l'aimez pas ?_

_\- C'est une relation purement professionnelle. »_

John fronça les sourcils. Le dénommé George s'était relevé et avait adressé un chaleureux signe de la main à Mary. Cette dernière avait rougit d'une façon si peu discrète que cela n'échappa pas au détective. Il remarqua également une alliance au doigt de la jeune femme, alors que l'homme n'en possédait pas. Ensemble ils rentrèrent à nouveau dans le château. Une odeur de nourriture avait commencé à imprégner les couloirs. Un détail attira l'attention de Sherlock. Une petite carte de visite blanche avait été oubliée sur une table basse. Le détective s'en empara et la glissa dans sa poche. Une désagréable sensation traversa son corps, confirmée par le sourire suave de Mary Holder.

oOo

John passa ses bras autour des épaules de Sherlock. Il jouait nerveusement avec la carte qu'il avait volée chez Mary. Elle était blanche, et rien n'était écrit dessus. Le papier était cependant plus brillant à certains endroits, et il était surtout très collant.

_« Des cendres,_ murmura Sherlock. _Il me faut des cendres. _

_\- Est-ce une excuse pour fumer ?_

_\- Non. Laisse en brûler une dans un cendrier. Tu as caché toutes mes cigarettes._

_\- Ne fais pas semblant d'ignorer leur cachette. »_

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se diriger vers une petite boîte posée sur la cheminée. Les cigarettes étaient bien là. John avait comprit que chercher une planque potable ne servait à rien. Quatre cigarettes se consumèrent ensemble dans un cendrier, et Sherlock dû se faire violence pour ne pas en attraper une. Enfin, après une longue attente, les cendres étaient prêtes.

_« Pourquoi ? _Dit John en voyant que Sherlock était en train de retourner le cendrier sur la carte de visite.

_\- Il y a une partie collante, je ne vois pas de quoi il s'agit. »_

Sherlock secoua la carte pour retirer l'excédent de poussière grise, et un motif se dessina de lui même sur le fond blanc. C'était une pie, tenant dans son bec un ver, et perchée sur une branche. John s'empara de la carte de visite, pour mieux voir le motif en plein jour. Leurs regards se croisèrent, perdus.

_« Une pie,_ murmura John.

_\- Il est encore dans les affaires. »_

John ravala sa salive. Le détective et lui avaient reconnus cette pie. La même utilisée par Moriarty quand il fermait ses lettres d'un sceau de cire rouge. A cette pensée, le cœur de Sherlock se serra. Le criminel était partout.

oOo

* * *

oOo

Et voilà, un retour en fanfare de notre détective !  
Ce chapitre ainsi que les deux suivants sont librement inspirés de la nouvelle :

**Le Diadème de béryls.**

Si vous ne tenez pas à vous faire spoiler le museau, n'allez la lire que quand les deux chapitres seront publiés. Je l'ai adorée !  
Vous n'avez pas rêvé : Il y a bien une Mary Holder ! Si vous avez envie de revoir le sceau de la pie : "Moriarty's seal" sur Google !

Voici les règles du jeu : Dans une review ou un Message Privé, vous pouvez proposer plusieurs objets (maximum 5) qui seront dérobés soit par Sherlock ou John.  
Ces objets, qu'ils soient farfelus ou non, feront avancer l'histoire.

**TOUT DÉPENDRA DONC DE VOUS CHERS LECTEURS !**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, même si vous ne voulez pas participer.**

Remerciements : Ilyream et son vase chinois, NyxBanana, son roman et sa carte de visite, Camissun et son croquis de Sherlock.  
_**Encore merci, et bonne chance pour les prochains tirages au sort !**_

(Je m'excuse pour le doublon de chapitre, mais ce sera plus simple pour moi ainsi !)

_**AFIN DE M'ACCORDER UN PEU DE TEMPS POUR MES AUTRES FICS,**_  
_**CHAQUE CHAPITRE SERA RÉDIGÉ A PARTIR DE 30 PROPOSITIONS.**_

_**Nombre actuel de propositions : 29**_


	2. Saison 2 Jours 5 à 7

Suite et fin de la réécriture du Diadème de Béryls.  
/!\ Rating M ! /!\

* * *

**ooO Le Cambrioleur du 221B Ooo**

**\- Jours 5 à 7-**

Sherlock observait attentivement la carte de visite. Le motif de pie avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Il repensa aux menaces de Moriarty. Le dépecer. Brûler son cœur. Assassiner John. Des trois, seule la dernière lui faisait réellement peur. Moran avait su tuer une doublure. Il aurait très bien pu faire pareil au réel. Il inspira profondément, avant de décoller le patch de nicotine de son bras droit. Fumer ne lui manquait plus vraiment, un stylo ou un doigt pouvait faire l'affaire. Il soupira, avant de se tourner vers John.

_« Je veux un aquarium._

_\- Pourquoi ?_

_\- Bored. »_

Ce mot qui le qualifiait si bien. Bored. Sherlock s'ennuyait à mourir, depuis que John avait lourdement insisté pour prévenir Lestrade, et donc la Police. Certes il comprenait ses craintes, mais le fait de savoir que Moriarty avait probablement organisé tout cela le rendait malade.

_« Je veux un vivarium._

_\- Je ne suis pas ton père,_ grommela John. _Mais je ne veux pas de ça ici. J'ai vu assez de serpents et autres trucs du genre pour le restant de mes jours. _

_\- Si je paye, tu n'as rien à y redire._

_\- Nous sommes fauchés ! _S'emporta John._ A force de travailler gratuitement..._

_\- Justement. Si on sort résoudre cette affaire de diamants, nous auront assez d'argent pour acheter l'immeuble. Mais tu as préféré demander de l'aide à Lestrade._

_\- Il est doué._

_\- C'est un incapable, _gonda Sherlock. _Vous êtes TOUS des incapables ! »_

Sherlock croisa les bras, et il se laissa tomber dans son canapé, agacé. John leva les yeux au ciel, avant de retourner à la lecture de son journal. Rien d'anormal au 221b, simplement un Holmes en manque d'affaires criminelle. Il n'était pas rare que Sherlock s'énerve ainsi, alors il préféra ne pas s'en soucier.

_« D'accord pour un poisson rouge,_ dit John. _Un seul. Je t'interdis de faire des expériences dessus._

_\- Deux. Et tu choisis les noms._

_\- Un seul. Et tu achètes la nourriture._

_\- Deux et je... »_

Sherlock termina sa phrase par un sourire et un léger clin d'œil. John s'empourpra, avant de donner raison à son ami. Pour se changer les idées, il regarda dehors. Il pleuvait, et il y avait même de la grêle. La terre devait être collante sous les pieds, et à en juger les voitures sales venues des villes voisines, l'Angleterre toute entière devait avoir les pieds dans l'eau. Il soupira, avant de voir un étrange homme à pieds. Il trébucha, vociféra à en juger son visage déformé, avant de reprendre sa route. Il s'engouffra dans le 221b sans même prendre la peine de sonner. Quelques secondes plus tard, il tambourina à la porte des colocataires.

_« Entrez,_ grommela John. _De toute manière il l'aurait fait._

_\- Monsieur Holmes, Monsieur... ?_

_\- Docteur. Watson. »_

Sherlock releva la tête, pour constater qu'Alexander se tenait là, essoufflé. Il prit appuis sur le mur, avant d'aller s'asseoir directement dans le canapé des clients, écrasant presque au passage l'ordinateur de John qui avait été abandonné là. Même s'il avait été un jour été homme d'affaires, il ressemblait à quelqu'un de misérable.

_« Monsieur Holmes,_ dit finalement Alexander. _Mon client me réclame sa tiare. Je ne peux lui dire la vérité._

_\- Trouvez d'autres diamants. Ce n'est pas difficile._

_\- Ma nièce. Elle... Elle a changé de version. Désormais elle jure que ce n'est pas Arthur qui m'a volé._

_\- Qui alors ?_

_\- Elle n'en sait rien, elle est dans la silence. »_

oOo

**Jour 5**

oOo

Quand Sherlock entra dans le manoir, un frisson incontrôlable agita son dos. John posa une main sur son épaule, en signe de soutien. Devancés par Alexander, ils s'engouffrèrent dans un petit salon à part. C'était là que le riche homme avait caché la tiare de diamants, à en juger le petit coffre fort posé bien en évidence. C'était un code qu'il fallait entrer pour l'ouvrir, et le détective ne mit pas longtemps à le deviner. La tiare avait été replacée là, dans son boîtier.

_« John ? Tu peux la prendre et la tordre ?_

_\- N'y pensez même pas, _siffla Holder en agrippant le bras de John.

_\- Alors je le ferais moi même. Lâchez le ou je vais être obligé de vous briser le bras. »_

Holder s'exécuta immédiatement en voyant le regard assassin du détective. Sherlock s'empara de la tiare, et la posa sur sa tête. Ses boucles s'emmêlèrent dans les fins motifs. Il se regarda dans un miroir, avec un sourire très satisfait. Alexander haussa les sourcils, tandis que John contenait difficilement son rire. Sherlock ferait une excellente princesse, il en avait déjà les caprices. Après quelques minutes à s'admirer, il la retira enfin, et tenta de la tordre. Elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, robuste.

_« L'or est malléable, _dit Sherlock. _La tiare a été consolidée, ce n'est qu'un acier trempé plaqué or. Vous vous êtes fait avoir._

_\- Et quelles sont vos conclusions ?_

_\- La tiare a été tordue, ici. De plus les joyaux ont été dessertis. Il faut une force incroyable pour cela, des outils, _dit Sherlock en remettant le bijou sur sa tête. _Votre fils est un idiot drogué. Il en serait parfaitement incapable. Même moi je n'ai pas su la tordre. Il aurait fallu s'y mettre à deux pour y parvenir._

_\- Attendez... Elle ne vaut pas cinquante millions ?_

_\- Trois, tout au plus. Je ne suis même pas certain qu'il s'agisse de véritables diamants. »_

Sherlock extirpa une petite pince de sa poche, emprunté à la trousse de secours de John. Il extirpa le plus gros diamant de la tiare, non sans difficultés. Il porta la pierre à la lumière, et souffla dessus. Il recommença plusieurs fois, sous le regard perplexe de John.

_« Faux. Ce sont de faux diamants. _

_\- Comment ? Je les ai fait tester devant le client. Ils étaient authentiques._

_\- Faux. Ils sont immenses, sans la moindre impureté. Ils vaudraient bien plus que cinquante millions. Soufflez sur votre vitre, Monsieur Holder._

_\- Pardon ?_

_\- Exécutez vous. »_

Alexander haussa les épaules, avant de s'exécuter. Aussitôt, une trace de buée s'étendit sur la fenêtre, avant de disparaître. Sherlock lui tendit le diamant, l'invitant à faire de même sur la pierre. Elle se recouvrit elle aussi de buée. Devant l'air interrogateur des deux hommes, Sherlock passa sa main sur son visage.

_« Un diamant n'a AUCUNE affinité avec l'eau. La condensation ne peut se former dessus. Et il y a quoi, juste là, à côté des postillons ? De la condensation ! Êtes-vous aveugle Monsieur Holder ? _

_\- Mais... C'est impossible,_ dit faiblement le banquier. _Ma tendre Mary les a testés sous mes yeux ! Ils étaient authentiques, je n'ai pas rêvé ! Et ce diadème est entièrement en or, il y avait un certificat avec, tenez, il est là. »_

Sherlock soupira, avant d'échanger un regard entendu avec John et d'arracher le faux des mains d'Alexander. Il le glissa dans sa poche, en échangeant un rapide sourire avec son amant. Après tout, leur accord de non vol ne concernait pas les étrangers.. Au moins ils savaient où se rendre pour la suite. Puis une idée traversa la tête du détective. Il enfila son manteau, avant de se rendre à l'extérieur, talonné par son associé et son client. La pluie ne le dérangeait pas, mais l'air renfrogné de John ne laissa pas Sherlock indifférent. Il attrapa son chapeau, et le plaqua d'autorité sur la tête du docteur, qui le remercia discrètement. Les trois hommes rejoignirent les écuries, et Sherlock inspecta immédiatement la paille, sous le regard éberlué d'Alexander.

_« Bien, bien. Je dois me rendre quelque part. John. Raccompagne le à l'intérieur. _

_\- Et les pierres alors ?_

_\- Rachetez trois morceaux de verre et faites les tailler ! »_

oOo

**Jour 6-1**

oOo

John s'était couché très tard ce soir là, espérant que Sherlock rejoindrait son lit. Mais il n'en fit rien, à son plus grand regret. Cependant, une odeur chaude de café attira ses sens. Il se tourna plusieurs fois dans son lit, à la recherche de sa couverture. Elle était tombée au sol, sans doute avait il eu une nuit trop agitée. En bas, Sherlock était déjà installé sur la table, un mug de café à la main. A en juger ses cernes, il venait tout juste d'arriver. Ses jambes tressautaient régulièrement, sous l'effet de la caféine, et peut être une autre substance, à en juger les pupilles du détective.

_« Je suppose qu'il est inutile de te demander où tu étais ?_

_\- J'ai été vérifier quelque chose. Arthur Holder est innocent._

_\- Et ça, tu vas me le raconter ?_

_\- Non. D'abord on retourne chez Holder père, il me doit pas mal d'argent. Et je pourrais récupérer toutes les pierres. Et je sais qui est le client._

_\- Moriarty ?_

_\- Exactement. _

_\- Tu es en train de me dire que Moriarty a demandé cinquante millions et a donné la tiare en garantie ? _S'étrangla John. Mais ?!

_\- Il n'a rien à voir avec le vol. C'est une victime. La carte de visite lui appartenait. Si on ne retrouve pas le tout, il n'hésitera pas à tuer Holder. »_

John avala son café hâtivement, avant d'emboîter le pas du détective. Ils sautèrent dans le premier taxi assez aimable pour s'arrêter, pour rejoindre le banquier. Il leur avait à nouveau donné rendez-vous dans son hôtel privé, et John eut un sourire gêné en reconnaissant Kate. Cette dernière le salua, avant d'emporter leurs chaussures dans une pièce à part. Elle était magnifique dans une longue robe noire. Elle ne devait pas être sortie, elle n'était pas tâchée par la saleté extérieur. Les deux hommes s'installèrent dans le salon qui leur avait été réservé. Il tenait un morceau de papier dans ses mains, et il tremblait. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, et il le laissa tomber au sol.

_« Ma précieuse Mary, _dit le banquier. _Ma belle Mary, ma nièce. Elle est partie._

_\- Elle s'est suicidé ? _

_\- Mais un peu de tact ! Je vous paye suffisamment pour que vous soyez livré avec du tact ! Elle s'est enfuie ! Elle ne m'a laissé qu'un mot. Et plus rien. Plus personne ! J'ai demandé à Arthur, il refuse de me parler._

_\- Vous ne m'avez pas embauché pour une disparition. »_

Néanmoins, Sherlock s'empara de la lettre, pour la lire. C'était une écriture fine et élégante, digne d'une femme qui se donnait des apparences.

**« MON ONCLE CHÉRI,**

**Je me rends compte que j'ai été la cause du malheur qui vous accable et que, si j'avais agi différemment, ce malheur ne vous aurait peut-être pas été infligé. Sans cesse obsédée par cette pensée, je sens que je ne pourrai plus vivre heureuse sous votre toit, et mieux vaut que je vous quitte pour toujours. Ne vous tourmentez pas au sujet de mon avenir, il est assuré, et surtout ne me cherchez pas, car ce serait vous donner un mal inutile et ne m'aiderait en rien, au contraire. Vivante ou morte, je continuerai toujours à vous aimer tendrement.**

**Mary » **

Sherlock eut un léger sourire, avant de faire passer la lettre à John. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment l'origine de ce sourire, mais il préféra se taire, de peur de passer pour un idiot. Après un long moment de silence, Sherlock se décida enfin à reprendre les paroles, ignorant soigneusement les pleurs d'Alexander.

_« Je vais avoir besoin d'un chèque de quarante mille livres, pour terminer de résoudre cette affaire._

_\- Retrouvez là. Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste._

_\- N'enterrez pas votre fils trop vite. Il est certes joueur, mais il n'est pas coupable. John ? »_

Les deux hommes se levèrent, et quittèrent les lieux, laissant Alexander seul. Ce dernier se mit à se ronger les ongles, jusqu'à ce que son téléphone sonne. Il inspira profondément, avant de regarder l'unique SMS qui venait d'arriver.

_**Où est ma couronne ? JM**_

oOo

**Jour 6-2**

oOo

Quand John se retrouva à nouveau seul au 221b, il se dit qu'il avait raté quelque chose. Il s'assit dans le canapé, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se dit que désormais, il n'avait plus vraiment besoin de cacher sa clef. Le 221b n'avait besoin que d'un seul lit, comme l'avait prédit Mrs. Hudson. Il étouffa un léger rire, face au ridicule de la situation. Il clamait haut et fort qu'il n'avait jamais aimé les hommes, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à partager le lit du pire sociopathe de l'Angleterre. Il s'ébroua l'esprit. Sherlock lui manquait. Son esprit, mais surtout son corps. Il leva les yeux. Il était seul. John se racla la gorge avant de gravir les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre du détective. Elle n'avait plus de locataire désormais, et servait à abriter des expériences bizarres.

_**Je sais où sont les diamants. Enfin les faux. Et les vrais aussi. SH**_

_**Quand penses-tu rentrer ? JW**_

_**Je ne sais pas. Je dois encore retrouver du monde. SH**_

_**Au fait, j'ai emprunté ton arme. SH**_

_**En rentrant tu as intérêt à m'expliquer. JW**_

_**Sinon ? SH**_

_**Pas d'aquarium. Ni de vivarium. Rien. JW**_

John posa son portable, avant de s'allonger dans le lit de Sherlock. Le sommier grinça, le faisant frémir. Avec précautions, il ouvrit les boutons de son jean, les pensées perdues dans les reins de son amant. Rien que le souvenir de leurs étreintes suffisait à le consumer de l'intérieur. Il inspira, savourant la sensation. Sa respiration était calme, et malgré le fait que la pièce soit relativement glauque, son esprit arrivait à tout effacer. Son cœur battait vite, et il se dit qu'il n'arriverait plus jamais à se passer de la chaleur du corps du détective. A bien y réfléchir, ils étaient si différents... Sherlock le froid, John le brûlant. Sherlock le grand, John le petit. Tout arrivait à les opposer. Et pourtant, John se sentait toujours bien avec lui. Ils s'étaient disputés, à Baskerville. Sherlock lui avait hurlé qu'il n'avait pas d'amis. Il s'était rattrapé en disant qu'il n'en avait qu'un seul. Ce soir là fut magnifique, aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre. Tous les deux, ils avaient oublié ce qu'était la peur. C'est en repensant à cela que le dos de John s'arqua de toutes ses forces, libérant enfin son corps rendu nerveux par l'absence de Sherlock.

_**Je ne rentre pas ce soir. SH**_

_**Retrouve moi à l'aube au manoir Holder. SH**_

_**Bien reçu. JW**_

John hésita un long moment.

_**Je t'aime. JW**_

Il n'avait jamais dit cela en face de Sherlock. Il se ravisa, préférant supprimer le message. Il ne savait pas encore comment le détective pouvait réagir à ce genre de marque d'affection. John se retourna, et un bruit de papier froissé attira son attention. Cela venait de sous la couverture. Il essuya du mieux possible ses mains, avant de soulever les couvertures. C'était un très vieux papier qui était caché, à en juger la date inscrite sur un bord. Il datait de la scolarité de Sherlock. John fronça les sourcils. Le papier jaunit aux allures de parchemin était recouvert de formules annotées de commentaires. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à décrypter, tant le tout était écrit petit. Peut être était il temps d'investir dans les lunettes. Il se précipita en bas, pour fouiller un tiroir où Sherlock cachait ses loupes de rechange.

_« Oh le fils de... »_

John se mordit violemment la lèvre. Ce n'étaient pas des délires de gamin sur de la magie noire, mais bel et bien des formules chimiques. Toutes plus complètes les unes que les autres, et John n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la composition de la morphine, ainsi que de l'héroïne. Il remonta en trombe dans la chambre de Sherlock, effrayé à l'idée de découvrir un ballon remplit de drogue. A son grand soulagement, il n'y avait que des organes humains.

oOo

**Jour 7-1**

oOo

Sherlock tourna doucement la poignée de la porte, dans l'espoir d'entrer en toute discrétion. Il posa un pied sur le tapis moelleux de l'entrée. Tout sentait le neuf, comme si tout avait été acheté dans la précipitation. Le détective avança avec précaution. L'appartement de George Burnwell avait les caractéristiques des nouveaux riches. Sherlock souffla, avant d'entrer dans la cuisine. Tout était plongé dans le noir, il était à peine quatre heure du matin. Il se mit à fouiller tout ce qui pouvait cacher quoi que ce soit. Il remarqua une paire de chaussures boueuses posées sur un paillasson.

_« Je n'attends pas d'invité. »_

Sherlock se retourna brusquement. George se tenait là, assit sur une table. Il tenait un long couteau dans sa main droite, et jouait avec la pointe. Il piqua un fruit dans la corbeille proche, et le porta à sa bouche. Après quelques secondes, il le lança en direction de Sherlock, qui l'évita.

_« Que faites-vous ici ? Mary m'a parlé de vous._

_\- En bien j'espère._

_\- Vous êtes un emmerdeur Monsieur Holmes. Rien de plus, rien de moins._

_\- C'est une réputation comme une autre. Je viens pour récupérer les diamants. Ainsi que la véritable tiare._

_\- Foutaises. Décampez, avant que je ne change d'avis. »_

George sauta de la table, avant de pointer son couteau vers la gorge de Sherlock. La pointe chatouilla sa peau, avant de glisser jusqu'à son sternum.

_« Partez. Tout de suite._

_\- Pas sans ce que je suis venu chercher. »_

Burnwell recula, avant de se précipiter vers Sherlock. Il tenta de transpercer son ventre, mais le détective lui empoigna le bras, pour le tordre dans son dos. L'homme hurla, avant de se débattre pour se libérer. Il prit le couteau dans sa main gauche et la lame déchira l'étoffe du pantalon de Sherlock, attaquant douloureusement la chair de son mollet. Il étouffa un gémissement, avant de se mettre à la hauteur de Burnwell, et lui donner un violent coup de coude dans la mâchoire. Assommé, il lâcha son couteau.

George Burnwell ne se réveilla qu'une heure plus tard, attaché à une chaise à l'aide de câbles électriques de divers appareil. Sa tête lui faisait mal, et le canon de l'arme pointé sur son front n'était pas étranger à cela. Sherlock appuya un peu plus fort, forçant George à rejeter sa tête en arrière. Il déglutit difficilement. Il y avait beaucoup de sang par terre, il venait de la jambe de Sherlock. Ce dernier s'était fait un garrot de fortune.

_« Vous allez me dire où sont les diamants._

_\- Allez en enfer,_ cracha George.

_\- A ce qui paraît, ma place y est déjà réservée. Les diamants, _insista Sherlock en pressant doucement son doigt sur la gâchette. _Il faut cinq kilos de pression pour tirer une balle. J'en suis environ à quatre. Je suis prêt à vous payer trente mille livres._

_-Trente mille ? _

_\- Oui. Où sont ils ?_

_\- Je les ai vendus pour dix mille,_ souffla George, l'air déçu._ A une femme._

_\- Qui ?_

_\- Je ne sais pas. C'est une employée qui m'a reçu. Je n'ai pas vu l'acheteur. Pitié ! C'était... Hôtel de Buckingham ! »_

Sherlock recula doucement, et rangea le pistolet dans sa poche arrière. Il salua avec une certaine politesse le captif avant de quitter les lieux.

oOo

**Jour 7-2**

oOo

John noua sa cravate avec une certaine amertume. Il avait cogité toute la nuit, et il voulait absolument parler à Sherlock. Les formules avaient été placées là récemment, après leur retour au 221b. Quand avait il pu faire cela ? John n'en savait rien. Dans un dernier élan de conscience, il se rendit à nouveau dans la chambre de son amant. Il ouvrit un placard, il était vide, à l'exception d'un petit coffret de bois. John se dit qu'il 'avait pas le droit de fouiller ainsi. Ils s'étaient promis de ne plus jamais le faire. Mais la tentation était trop forte. La santé et la vie de Sherlock étaient en jeu. Il inspira, avant de se saisir du coffret. Il n'était pas là avant, sinon John l'aurait remarqué.

_**Ne sois pas en retard. J'ai les diamants. SH**_

_**On doit parler. JW**_

_**N'est-ce pas ce que nous faisons ? SH**_

John baissa la tête, nerveux, et ne préféra pas répondre. De toute manière, Sherlock ne s'en inquiéterait pas, il était bien au dessus de tout cela. John posa le long coffret sur ses genoux. Ce qu'il y découvrit le soulagea un instant, il avait peur de découvrir une drogue quelconque. Ce n'était qu'un simple archet de violon, brisé net en deux. Les deux morceaux de bois n'étaient maintenus ensemble que par quelques fils de crin blanc. Ce n'était pas de l'usure, et l'archet avait l'air très récent. Sherlock devait l'avoir brisé dans un élan de colère. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Un petit sachet attira cependant son attention.

_« Qu'est ce que c'est ?_ Murmura John pour lui même. _Mon dieu Sherlock, non... »_

Le sachet abritait un épais cristal de couleur marron, à l'odeur entêtante. John gratta ce cristal, et un peu de poussière tomba au sol. Il jura à voix basse, avant de le remettre dans le coffret, et l'emporter dans sa propre chambre. Il le posa bien en évidence sur son lit, il s'en servirait plus tard. Après mûre réflexion, il préféra retirer sa cravate, de peur de vouloir étrangler son ami avec.

oOo

**Jour 7-3**

oOo

Sherlock et John arrivèrent en même temps dans deux taxis différents. Alexander les attendait déjà devant les portes de son manoir. Il était très nerveux, mais un certain sourire se dessina en remarquant que le détective tenait un sac à dos visiblement lourd. Sherlock s'étonna en remarquant que son amant avait l'air distant et froid.

_« Monsieur Holmes ! Docteur Watson ! Les nouvelles sont bonnes ?_

_\- Très. Rentrons. »_

Alexander s'installa dans un haut fauteuil, l'oreille attentive. Sherlock s'assit à son tour dans un long fauteuil confortable. John resta debout, une moue boudeuse accrochée au visage. Sherlock ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais la satisfaction d'avoir comprit ce qui s'était passé durant le vol des diamants.

_« Vous avez reçu une véritable tiare... Celle que vous m'avez montrée était une fausse. Mais ce n'est pas de votre faute._

_\- Mais parlez bon sang ! Je dois vous jeter un billet à la figure pour comprendre ?!_

_\- Depuis plusieurs jours il pleut. Normal, nous sommes en Angleterre. Tout le monde a ses bas de pantalons sales, boueux, humides... A condition de sortir. Pour les raisons que je vous ai expliquées, Arthur était innocent. Je suis donc allé le voir, pour le faire parler. _

_\- Il a refusé de me parler._

_\- Car vous l'avez accusé à tord. Arthur n'a fait que vous protéger, et vous l'avez accusé du vol. _

_\- Mais comment... ?_ Bredouilla Alexander, en se rongeant les ongles.

_\- Votre demeure est entourée de boue. Vous possédez des chevaux, et il serait impensable de les sortir par ce temps. Pourtant il y avait de la boue dans la paille. Mais elle n'était pas écrasée. Quelqu'un s'est donc essuyé avec de la paille. Dans la nuit, je me suis ensuite rendu dans vos jardin. Il y avait des traces de lutte sur le sol... Et j'ai retrouvé ceci, _dit Sherlock en sortant un faux diamant de son sac._ J'ai retrouvé des traces de semelle sur le béton des écuries. Il me fallait donc le modèle des chaussures correspondantes. Je suis donc allé directement chez votre fils. J'ai retrouvé des vêtements souillés de boue, des chaussures... Mais elles ne correspondaient pas aux traces que j'ai trouvées. Il m'a donc expliqué. »_

Sherlock reprit son souffle, et il constata avec plaisir que John s'était assit à ses côtés, fasciné par son raisonnement et son enquête. Alexander posa sa main sur son front, dans l'attente de la suite de l'histoire.

_« Votre fils m'a expliqué. Il est arrivé dans la salle du coffre fort, et il a vu quelqu'un sauter par la fenêtre. Il est resté là, à regarder. Il était drogué, mais il l'a reconnu. Il a cependant vu au loin que notre voleur avait parlé à quelqu'un. Puis Arthur l'a vu revenir. Il est sorti, et ils se sont battus dehors, dans la boue. Votre fils a vu la tiare, et a tout de suite compris que c'était la votre. Il l'a attrapée, ils ont chacun tiré de leur coté... Et elle s'est tordue. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que ce n'était qu'une imitation. Il a arraché une poche de notre voleur, de là sont tombées les fausses pierres. Ils se sont ensuite battus par dessus, les enfonçant dans la terre. Finalement, Arthur aura eu raison de l'intrus. Vous l'avez surpris au moment où il allait remettre la tiare à sa bonne place._

_\- Et je l'ai accusé,_ murmura Alexander. _Il a risqué sa vie et je l'ai accusé._

_\- Je n'ai pas terminé,_ dit sèchement Sherlock. _Il n'a mentionné aucun nom. J'ai dû... Insister pour les avoir. »_

Sherlock se frotta le bras, comme si une piqûre le démangeait. John le remarqua, et son sang se glaça. Mais il ne dit rien, curieux de savoir la suite.

_« Il était évident que votre fils protégeait le voleur. Après de nombreuses négociations... Il m'a tout avoué. George Burnwell. Votre fils et lui se sont battus cette nuit là. J'en ai eu la preuve en reconnaissant les chaussures qui ont marqué le sol des écuries. Elles étaient encore chez lui._

_\- Mais ? _Protesta Alexander. _Il n'en savait rien !_

_\- Votre nièce et lui entretenaient une relation secrète. Évidente pour moi. Mary lui a simplement dit où était la tiare, George l'a convaincue que ce serait une bonne idée de la voler. Amoureuse, elle a accepté. Elle s'est donc rendue complice en fournissant une fausse tiare. Les pierres manquantes étaient simplement là pour attirer l'attention des policiers et orienter les recherches. La véritable tiare était bien au chaud, chez George. Il l'a ensuite revendue pour une somme dérisoire. Je suis simplement retourné sur place... Et l'ai rachetée grâce à votre chèque. »_

Sherlock ouvrit en grand son sac à dos, pour sortir une magnifique boîte recouverte de velours noir. Il l'ouvrit, dévoilant les diamants de l'authentique tiare. Elle était magnifique, et John se retrouva fasciné par son éclat. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, et il se dit un instant que c'était regrettable qu'elle reste ainsi cachée dans un coffre fort.

_« Si Arthur n'a rien dit, c'est qu'il voulait protéger Mary. Votre fils a des sentiments pour votre nièce. C'est pour cela qu'il n'a rien voulu dire. Ensuite, quand vous avez découvert le vol, Mary est arrivée. Elle a eu le temps de se sécher à la hâte, et surtout de changer de vêtements. J'ai retrouvé les vêtements boueux dans la panière destinée à la servante._

_\- Vous êtes entré pour trouver tout cela ?_

_\- Heureusement que je ne suis pas un voleur, _dit Sherlock avec un léger sourire. _Vous allez pouvoir rendre la tiare à votre client, et lui, pourra vous rendre votre argent._

_\- Mais pourquoi vouloir la remplacer ?_

_\- George savait qui était votre client. Ainsi, il s'assurait que quand il se rendrait compte de la supercherie, votre client n'hésitera pas à vous tuer. Assurant ainsi à Mary un héritage plus que juteux. Retrouver les pierres perdues n'était qu'une formalité. Et oui, je sais qui est votre client. Ne traitez plus jamais avec lui._

_\- Bien, bien. Où puis je trouver Mary ?_

_-Sans doute avec George. Si ce n'est pas déjà trop tard. »_

Sherlock se releva, salua Alexander, et incita John à le suivre. Il était temps pour eux de rentrer au 221b. Dans le taxi, le détective posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant, jusque là resté trop silencieux à son goût.

Ils étaient loin de se douter qu'une scène de crime avait été découverte dans l'appartement de George Burnwell. L'homme avait été retrouvé attaché à une chaise, abattu d'une balle en plein cœur. Les enquêteurs avaient retrouvé le sang de Sherlock Holmes un peu partout dans la pièce.

oOo

John avait prit la main de Sherlock, et l'avait emmené jusqu'à leur chambre. Le détective y découvrit avec surprise le coffret de son ancien archet, et tout son contenu étalé sur la couverture. Il se tourna vers son amant, l'œil sévère.

_« Nous nous étions promis de ne plus rien dérober._

_\- Je sais. Mais là, c'est grave. Sherlock. Est-ce que tu as recommencé à te droguer ?_ Dit John en empoignant un des cristaux._ J'ai trouvé ça également. Une feuille avec assez de formules pour faire fantasmer n'importe quel trafiquant de drogue !_

_\- Ces cristaux marrons ne sont que de la Colophane. J'aime en synthétiser moi même, pour mon archet. Sans cela, mon violon ne produirait aucun son. Quant aux formules... Je les ai ressorties pour les offrir à Arthur, en échange de son témoignage. »_

John eut un moment d'arrêt, confus. Sherlock lui disait-il la vérité ? Son visage, lui, ne mentait pas. Doux, confiant. John s'avança vers son ami, et l'enlaça fermement. Il l'embrassa avec passion, geste qu'il ne regretta pas en sentant les mains de Sherlock se poser sur ses reins.

_« Je t'aime,_ souffla John. _Je refuse que tu gâches ta santé et ta vie à cause de ces conneries. »_

John n'attendit même pas la réponse de Sherlock, et il l'entraîna sur son matelas. Sherlock préféra s'abstenir de préciser qu'il avait gardé une grande quantité de drogue cachée quelque part dans l'appartement. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était ce que John venait de lui avouer.

oOo

* * *

oOo

Merci pour votre lecture ! Vous connaissez les consignes, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et vos suggestions !  
Remerciements : Mino Mistake et son archet brisé, Gooldy et son diamant, le manuscrit de magie noire (un peu bidouillé !) de CuteSnake Earfalas.

Le prochain chapitre comportera une enquête complète, et sera donc très long, aussi bien dans le nombre de jours que mes délais de réflexion. J'attendrais donc d'avoir un large vivier de propositions pour continuer.

_**Nombre total de propositions pour ce chapitre : 27 (Déblocage à 30)**_

Nombre total de propositions dans toute la fic : 478


End file.
